The present invention relates to a filling car or larry for filling coal in oven chambers of a coke oven battery. More particularly, it relates to such a filling car which has an immovable filling connecting piece mountable on a coal container, and a telescopably displaceable filling pipe which tightly surrounds the connecting piece and has a lower end lowerable to the filling opening frame of the filling openings of the coke oven battery.
Filling cars of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. During operation of such a filling car with the measures taken nowadays for maintaining cleanness of the air, it is inevitably necessary to catch the dust-containing gas which escapes during filling of the oven chambers and to supply it to the receiver of the coke oven battery. This requires an efficient sealing between the movable filling pipe and the immovable filling connecting piece. German document DE-AS 2,510,097 and DE-AS 2,559,390 propose sealing elements in form of a bellows which can be composed of spring steel or wire reinforced asbestos or another heat-resistant fiber material.
The above mentioned structural elements which are also known as compensators, completely or partially cover a stroke of the movable filling pipe, in addition to their sealing function. Due to their construction and due to their material, the compensators are very expensive and very susceptible to high temperatures as well corroding-dust-containing gas, and allow only a short path in the region of approximately 25 mm.
Since the lower end of the filling pipe during each filling step must tightly sit on the filling opening frame of the respective filling opening, different stroke movements of the filling pipe in the vertical direction are required in dependence on the property and position of the filling opening frame. The magnitude of the required stroke movements can lie in a region, for which a compensator is not designed as a rule. This is especially the case for old coke oven batteries, in which partially significant height differences in the position of the individual filling opening frames can occur. This leads to the result that the filling pipe can no longer be lowered tightly against the filling opening frame. The thusly produced untightness between the filling pipe and the filling opening frame results in an undesirable escape of filling gas into the atmosphere. A forcedly arranged sealing leads to a damage or complete destruction of the compensator.